


Black Hole

by Misos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Comedy, Multi, School Mode, gratuitous Star Trek reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misos/pseuds/Misos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of School Mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed while playing School Mode that, while the other characters interact a lot with Naegi, we never see them interact with each other. I took this to its logical conclusion. (I actually wrote this almost a year ago, and just thought of posting it now.)

It was a momentous day in the apocalyptic wasteland known as Japan. Fourteen hope-filled individuals, and one despair-filled individual, had just seconds ago reentered society after twenty-six months of interpersonal drama and mind-wiping. The latter was over for good. The former was far from it.

Makoto Naegi surveyed the crowd around him, casually assessing the drama level of each newly-recollective individual. They had, he noted, neatly arranged themselves into pairs, save for Yasuhiro Hagakure, Chihiro Fujisaki, Jun– no, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Kyoko Kirigiri. Makoto concluded that, out of this quartet, Mukuro was most in danger of falling into despair, and decided to talk to her.

“Hey, Mukuro,” he said softly, tapping her on the shoulder.

She jumped as if he had just fired a rifle at her. “Ah… You remembered?”

“Uh, yeah.” Makoto glanced around. “I’m pretty sure we all did. Don’t worry, though. I understand it wasn’t really your fault.”

She stared at him, uncomprehending. “Are you serious? I betrayed all of you! You can’t just…dismiss it like that!”

Makoto blinked. “I can’t?”

Mukuro looked as if she was on the edge of laughing. “You’re…quite the person, Makoto. I only hope the others see things–“

“Makoto, why are you talking to the traitor?”

Makoto jumped, and turned to see Kyoko standing there, looking grim. “Don’t be like that!” he protested. “You know Junko forced her to do it!”

“What I _know_ is that you are far too trusting for your own good,” Kyoko replied, glaring at both of them. “I hope that you are not being misled by any sort of romantic delusions of ‘curing’ her of her psychotic tendencies with ‘the power of love’. That never works, you know.”

“Oh, yeah?!” Makoto retorted before he could really think about what he was saying. “Have you ever _tried_?”

Kyoko’s eyes narrowed. She made no comment. Mukuro began to turn pink. She made no comment. Makoto realized that he was in a difficult situation. He made no comment.

Chihiro ran up just then to make a comment. “Makoto! Isn’t it something that in just a month, I told you my secret, and nobody else? We must have some sort of special bond that transcended memory!”

“What?” Makoto asked blankly.

Chihiro opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a shriek of:

“Makoto!” Sayaka Maizono came bounding up. “Isn’t it weird that the crush I used to have on you two years ago came back when our memories were wiped, and still hasn’t gone away?”

“Uh…” Makoto could think of no good response.

“ _WHAT?_!” Leon Kuwata demanded. “I thought you were _over_ this, Sayaka! This is totally unfair!”

“Yeah, well, if you cared that much, maybe you’d have actually said a _word_ to me while our memories were wiped!” Sayaka retorted.

“Well, what was I _supposed_ to do?!” Leon said in agitation. “You can’t fault a guy for how he treated his girlfriend when he didn’t _know_ she was his girlfriend!”

Sayaka ignored him, and began to chat animatedly to an unresponsive Makoto.

“Ha!” Leon said bitterly. He turned to Mondo Owada. “Chicks, man. How do you stand ‘em? Oh, that’s right.” He smirked at Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who was hovering nearby. “You don’t.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to–“ Mondo began angrily.

“Never mind, dude.” Leon rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why I even bother talking to you.”

“Then _why_ are you still talking to me?!” asked Mondo.

“I dunno.” Leon shrugged. “I guess I just figured you were the kind of guy I could maybe relate to. Obviously, I was wrong. Makoto, though… _He’s_ relatable. And cute.”

Mondo just stared at him.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go talk to him, instead. It’s not _his_ fault Sayaka is so fickle.” Leon ambled off.

“I think that kid’s lost it,” Mondo muttered. “Right, Taka?”

Kiyotaka was staring at the crowd beginning to coalesce around Makoto. “Mondo…we’re breaking up.”

Mondo gaped at him in stunned silence for several seconds. “What…how…why…that doesn’t…” he stammered. “I mean…when were we even…?”

“Preemptively, that is,” Kiyotaka clarified. “Sayaka made a very good point, you know. Up until the second our memories were returned, I considered Makoto my only friend. Now, what does that say about you?”

“It _says_ that our memories were wiped, stupid!” Mondo snapped. “It’s like what Leon said. Uh, only, you know, without the ‘girl’ part.”

Kiyotaka shook his head. “Mondo, it seems our bond is not as deep as I had believed it to be. To save myself future heartbreak, I have transferred all of my romantic inclinations towards you onto Makoto Naegi, a more worthy candidate. I felt you should be informed.” He walked away to join the throng.

“Hey, wait a second!” Mondo yelled. “You can’t just–!” He broke off, and sighed. He was about to turn to Sakura Ogami and maybe make a comment about “Men, lady. How do you stand ‘em?” but thought better of it. As in, he thought of better things than both Sakura and Kiyotaka. Well, one better thing: Makoto. He _was_ awfully endearing. Mondo shrugged, and trudged over to him.

The alarm of Makoto himself went up by a lot every time another unlikely member joined the crowd around him. This was becoming highly difficult.

“Hey, M-Makoto…” Toko Fukawa had somehow snuck up to him without being noticed. “Y-You’re really inspiring… I didn’t get writer’s b-block that entire month our m-memories were wiped. I-I think it was– Ah– Ah–“ She suddenly sneezed. “Ooh, would you look at that!” she said cheerily. “It seems my obsessive love of Master has found a new target!” She burst into giggles, and pulled Makoto into a hug.

“Byakuya!” Makoto said desperately. “Could you get her off me?”

Byakuya Togami turned. “This is unacceptable,” he muttered, upon catching sight of the scene before him, and Makoto felt the smallest bit of hope. It made sense, after all, that Byakuya would miss Toko and/or Jill’s attention if it ceased. His hope turned to confusion when Byakuya seized his upper arm and declared, “This boy is now the property of Byakuya Togami. The wedding will be in one month. None of you are invited.”

“Excuse me?” Taeko Yasuhiro raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying that _I_ am not sophisticated enough to attend an event hosted by the Togami family? Oh, I am sorry.” She smiled thinly. “I mean, what is _left_ of the Togami family. So…just you.”

Byakuya’s knuckles whitened, and Makoto winced in pain. His arm was becoming very numb.

“Why, compared to you, _Makoto_ possesses more wealth and power!” she continued. “And certainly more charisma.” She narrowed her eyes. “Yes… Byakuya, I challenge you to a little game of cards. The victor will win Makoto’s hand in marriage.”

“Hang on a second!” Makoto squeaked. “Do _I_ get to–?“

“You’ll have to play me, too!” threatened Yasuhiro, who was just now approaching. “And I warn you, I can read minds!”

“ _Ha_!” Hifumi Yamada charged towards the group. “Your clairvoyance, Mr. Hagakure, is no match for…STRATEGY! Why, I already have my first five moves planned out!”

“This is ridiculous,” said Taeko. “It is a two-player game. It will be between Byakuya and myself. The rest of you peasants can keep out.”

“Who’re you calling peasants?!” yelled Aoi Asahina. “You think just ‘cause I play sports, I’m not _smart_?! I could totally win at cards! Plus, everyone knows that I’d be _way_ better for Makoto than you would be!”

Sakura eyed her in surprise, then looked thoughtful. “Hmm… It seems that you echo my sentiments exactly, Hina.”

Well, now _that_ did it. Makoto needed a way out of this, and fast. But, the others were closing in, and a few of them looked liable to start getting into fights over him. Mondo and Sakura seemed particularly liable, and Kiyotaka was attempting to draw up some sort of schedule which Makoto didn’t really want to know the details of. “Guys!” Makoto shouted desperately.

Everyone immediately fell silent and turned to stare at him with adoring gazes.

“This is the apocalypse, you know?” Makoto continued rapidly. “And it’s our responsibility, as the last remaining hope of Japan, to have a bunch of genetically diverse offspring! Now, clearly, that means–“

“I see!” Kiyotaka interrupted loudly. “Of course! How could I have been so foolish?! We must procreate! We shall divide into monogamous, heterosexual pairs!”

“Yeah!” Makoto said in relief. “So, I–“

“ _And_ ,” Kiyotaka continued happily, “with our combined talents, and the talents of Ultimate Despair when we no doubt manage to reform them, it shall be a simple task to construct some sort of cloning device!”

“Uh…” Makoto said hesitantly. “Cloning…what?”

“I get the real one!” Sayaka shouted.

“Hey, no, wait, I think _I_ should–“ Mukuro began.

“No. It shall be me,” said Kyoko firmly.

“ _Me_ ,” Byakuya said simply.

“ _You_ can’t have the real one, Byakuya!” Kiyotaka pointed out. “You must have one of the female clones!”

“Very well, as long as she is identical in every other respect,” Byakuya conceded.

“Yeah,” said Mondo. “I want one identical in every other respect, too.”

“But then what about genetic diversity?!” Kiyotaka glared at him. “Mondo, don’t you care about the _future_?”

“I have a solution,” said Taeko, smiling slightly. “We clone him, changing his DNA slightly each time, yet making all of them the same distance from the original relative to each other. Half of them will be female, of course. Then, we euthanize the original.”

Kiyotaka gasped loudly. “That…that is very logical, Taeko, but could it perhaps be considered…immoral?”

“Um, yeah!” Makoto agreed. “It’s totally immoral!”

“The needs of the human race outweigh the needs of the Makoto Naegi,” Taeko replied simply.

“You’ve got him there!” Hifumi said triumphantly. “Mr. Ishimaru can’t argue with _that_ statement, not with his eyebrows!”

Kiyotaka looked at him in bafflement, but swiftly gave up trying to make sense of his remark. “You…may have a point,” he conceded, turning back to Taeko. “Very well! We shall undertake the genesis of humanity!”

This, Makoto concluded, was what he got for being friendly.


End file.
